Starting Over
by furiri
Summary: Stupid girl...you're just as stupid as the boar you represent
1. Default Chapter

Hi minna-san! This time I'm back with another type of fic, it's more a dramatic one, but don't worry, it's just for the beginning. I hope you all like this one. Oh! I don't own any of the Furuba characters! Sp please don't sue me! Enjoy!  
  
Starting Over  
  
Do you know how some times when you start staring at something, after just a few moments your vision flurries and you get an empty look on your eyes? It's funny how when things that are bright and shinny in one moment turn into a dull and shapeless image before you. That's how Kagura viewed the world now.  
  
She sat in her room staring outside her window. The chirping birds outside didn't seem to have an effect on her; usually when she came across a nest on her way to Shigure's house, she'd stop and listen to the little birds chirpring, drawing a smile on her face. But now there was not. She just sat there lost in her own thoughts. Her thoughts about him and the conversation they had had a couple of days ago.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kagura sat on the porch of the main house, it was a clear spring afternoon and the breeze blew softly all around her. She held a cute pout on her face as she played with her fingers on the floor.  
  
"Mou! Kyou-kun never wants to hang out with me! Even when he knows we're engaged he treats me like he's scared of me or something..." suddenly her sweet expression turned to that of a maniac as she punched hard on the wooden floor and her eyes got widened."THAT KYOU-KUUN!! HE'S ALWAYS SO CARELESS!!"  
  
Kagura's outburst suddenly stop; her eyes widened in surprise and fear as she felt all her body stiffened when she felt a cold stare coming from behind her.  
  
"Kagura..." the tone of his voice made her shiver. Just as cold as ice, his voice seemed to have frozen her whole body, her spirit.  
  
She turned around slowly only to face the one she already knew was standing there. Her eyes met his cold stare and made her stammer.  
  
"A-Akito-san?" she asked softly, fear and confusion reflected on her tone of voice.  
  
"What are you doing here... Shouldn't you be with Yuki and the rest?..." he asked slowly, an evil grin drawing on his face.  
  
"H-hai... but I came back early..." she stated as she she followed the akito with her eyes. He had walked next to her and started staring at the sky.  
  
"And why is that?... did he throw you out again?..." he sopke so slowly and in such a low tone of voice she had to make an effort to understand his words.  
  
"Eh?... you mean Kyo-kun?... no, he didn't..." she was cut off by him before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"Hai... did he throw you out of Shigure's house like he usually does?..."  
  
"Eh? N-no... you're mistaken Akito-san... Kyo-kun has never done that..."  
  
"Oh he hasn't?..." Akito drew an evil smirk. "Doesn't he reject you all the time?..." Kagura's eyes widened in surprise. "Doesn't he tell you to leave him alone? That you annoy him?..." he paused for a moment before he continued. " Doesn't he give you a disgusting look whenever you're around him?"  
  
Kagura turned her face away with sadness filing her eyes. The young man standing next to her grinned as he saw her expression from the corner of his eye. Kagura faked a smile.  
  
"Kyo-kun... he doesn't do that... he just..." she was cut off again by Akito.  
  
"Stupid girl..." he stated with an evil smirk; she widened her eyes in surprise as he continued talking. "I understand now why he despises you so much..."  
  
"Eh?..." Kagura didn't dare to look at him, for she already knew the expression he held on his face; an evil smirk and cold eyes she would've found if she had turned towards him.  
  
"I used to think of the cat being stupid... but now I see I was wrong... you're even more stupid than he is... you cant even see why he hates you so much..."  
  
Small tears begun forming on Kagura's eyes. " 'Kyo-kun... hates me?'" she thought to herself.  
  
"Who would like a girl with two personalities... you are weird... you are weird and that's why he hates you so much... you cant control yourself when you are around him... and you hurt him..."  
  
Kagura's eyes widened even more as she continued listening to Akito's cruel words."You're stupid just like the boar you represent... the boar was the last one in the row, it only followed the rest of the animals... it was the last one, just like you are..."  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks and met the curve of her lips. She had faked a smile before and she had kept it, though it was just a fake smile, only a fake smile.  
  
"But you know the main reason he rejects you?..." Akito asked slowly. "It's because you're never going to be like her... she doesn't carry the curse with her, she doesn't expect him to do anything for her... she doesn't hurt him like you do..."  
  
Those last words stabbed Kagura in the heart. So that was the reason? Because she was never going to be like Tohru? No, maybe it was one of those other reason Akito told her. Maybe she did hurt Kyo too much. Maybe she pushed him too much. She hurt him... she hurt him.  
  
Kagura just sat there emotionlessly still holding that smile of hers as tears rolled down her cheek. She didn't even notice when Akito left. He just walked away without making any noise, not before glancing one last time at his latest 'work' and getting a smile of satisfaction on his face.  
  
"I hurt Kyo-kun?..." she whispered softly. " I guess I really am stupid... how come I didn't notice before?... Am I that stupid?..." All the words Akito had said to her kept coming to her mind.A cool breeze blew making her tears flow in the air.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Now in her room, she sat on her bed holding her kitty bag tightly agaisnt her chest. Her eyes didn't reflect anything anymore, they were empty. The usual smile on her face had turned into a forced and faked one, just like a doll's one.  
  
"I've got to go to Shi-chan's house today..." she stated softly while getting to her feet and hanging her bag to her back. " I promised I'd go help with the cleaning... yeah... I promised that to him..." She walked towards the door of her bedroom and opened it. " I better hurry..."  
  
Kagura closed the door behind her and walked away. From behind a wall, Akito showed his figure; that evil smirk on his face hadnt vanished since the they of their encounter.  
  
" 'I wonder how you'll manage to fix this problem...'" he thought to himself. Then he turned around and started to walk away.  
  
Auhtor's note: Waaa!! That was creepy!! Anyways, as I said before, things are gonna be better for poor Kagura-chan in the future... I think... Wahahaha!! Please read and review!! Oohh... how will Shigure and the rest react to this?? Wa! Please Please read and review! 


	2. What happened to you

Hello minna-san! I'm back with chappy 2! I know some of you don't find this usual since I havent explaned the reason why Akito said those things to Kagura, but those things will be explained on the later chappies! Well, I don't own any of the Furuba characters showed in here. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter2: what happened to you...  
  
The clear morning and the chirping birds outside made the atmosphere soothing for the smiling girl standing in front of her window, just staring at the sky and feeling the breeze caress her skin.  
  
Tohru opened her sparkly eyes to meet the bright sun rays, which made her cover her eyes with the sleeve of her Pjs. "Ah! What a great day!..." she stated happily while walking towards the picture of her mom. "Ohayou Okaa- san! Today is gonna be a great day! Kagura-san is coming over to help us with the cleaning, and we're all gonna have lunch together!..."  
  
Her little chat was interrupted when she heard familiar voices coming from the kitchen downstairs.  
  
"...Why are you giving these to me??"  
  
" Because that's what we're having for breakfast you baka neko..."  
  
"Eh? Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are already up? I better change fast!" she stated slightly concerned, as she heard their arguing voices on the background.  
  
Inside the kitchen Shigure sat reading the newspaper, and glaring from time to time at the couple of arguing boys.  
  
" 'Dear God, cant they wait until it's noon at least?...'" thought Shigure to himself as he went back to his reading.  
  
An angry though funny looking Kyo stood next to Yuki with cat ears popping out on his head. And as he held a bowl that seemed to contain something that looked like carrot sticks and onion rings, he pointed at Yuki with his free hand in an accusing way.  
  
"Kuso nezumi!! I bet there's something else inside that fridge besides of rotten onions and carrot sticks!!!" Kyo snapped at him while tapping his feet as he waited for the answer.  
  
Yuki turned to him with a careless expression while holding a bowl of frozen rice. "If there was something else then I would've taken it out, I'm not as childish as you are to play something like that on you..." Steam started coming out of Kyo's ears. "You eat what's in here or you don't eat, it's simple... baka neko..."  
  
"What?? It's impossible there's only a few vegetables and cold rice in there!!"  
  
"Well the person who was supposed to go grocery shopping yesterday is the one to hold responsible for the lack of food..." stated Shigure from his seat; he lowered the newspaper and smirked. "I don't know who's fault is it, but if I were you I'd get mad at him for forgetting...leaving us with leftovers from two days ago surely sucks... ah! I wouldn't like to be in his shoes that's for sure... ne Kyo?"  
  
Yuki turned to him with a suspicious funny look on his face. "It was your turn to do the shopping..." Shigure's jaw fell wide open as a huge sweat drop fell from his head.  
  
Silence filled the room as a soft breeze blew around them.  
  
"EH??!... So you were trying to blame this on me??" snapped an angry Kyo as Shigure waved his hands in front of him with an awkward smile on his face.  
  
"Waaaa!!... I guess you're right! I was the one in charge of the shopping yesterday!!...wahaha...!" he started laughing nervously while Yuki stared at him with nezumi eyes and steam came out of Kyo's head.  
  
"Shigure!!!..." Kyo was about to say something else to him when he was interrupted by a happy tone of voice.  
  
"Ohayou minna-san!!" Tohru's cheerful voice spread all around the room.  
  
"Ah!! Tohru-kun! Good morning!! Come please!! Take a seat! Take a seat!" Shigure stated with an awkward smile as Tohru walked inside and sat next to him. "You can make breakfast out of leftovers, nee Tohru-kun??"  
  
"Eh?... H-hai!..."  
  
Shigure turned to them with an awkward smile. " See?? There's nothing wrong! Tohru-kun is a great cook and she'll be able to fix something for us!"  
  
"OI!"  
  
"Shigure stop hiding behind Honda-san..."  
  
"It's no problem really! I'm good at this kind of thing!..." Tohru stated with a smile as she walked over to Kyo. "I know you don't like vegetables, so I'll make something else for you, is that ok?..."  
  
Kyo blushed and turned his face away from hers. "Hn..."  
  
Shigure smirked and rested his arms on the table. "Tohru-kun, I see you're in a good mood today..."  
  
"Hai! Today we're cleaning the house and since Kagura-san is coming over to..." Tohru was interrupted by Kyo's deep tone of voice.  
  
"She's coming?..." he said while lowering his head, making his orange hair cover his eyes.  
  
"Eh?..."  
  
"KAGURA'S COMING TODAY??!!" Kyo snapped snapped both in annoyment and surprise, making Tohru get a silly scared face while Shigure grinned at him.  
  
"Of course she is... don't you remember when I told you yesterday?..."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Shigure was reading a magazine when he suddenly heard the door burst open. He peacked outside the living room and noticed Kyo and Yuki had arrived home.  
  
"Tadaima..."  
  
"...That's not true Kuso nezumi!!" snapped an angry looking Kyo while taking off his shoes.  
  
"Of course it is... You lost the card game, you clean the classroom on Monday..." stated a calmed Yuki.  
  
"That's a lie!! That denpa girl cheated!!! I didn't lose!!"  
  
"If you're such a bad loser then you shouldn't have played on the first place..."  
  
"Baka! I am NOT a bad loser!!! I even did the cleanning that last time I lost!! This time I didn't!!"  
  
"Ano... Kagura's coming tomorrow to help us with the cleaning..." stated Shigure while watching them fight.  
  
"... I didn't lose!!! Kuso Yuki!!!" stated once again an angry looking Kyo while storming upstairs.  
  
"Baka neko..."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Kyo's jaw fell wide open as he listened to his excuse. "What?? And you thought I heard you??!!"  
  
"I did..." Yuki stated with a funny look while watching the flames coming from behind Kyo.  
  
"Kuso Yuki!!" Kyo mumbled while glaring at him.  
  
"You should start paying more attention Kyo..." stated a funny looking Shigure. "Or you'll miss all the important things..." Kyo turned to him fuming. He was about to say something but was cut off by a smiling Tohru.  
  
"I think having Kagura-san around will be fun... she was really nice accepting to come here and help us with the cleaning..."  
  
Kyo blinked at her a couple of times and then sat with his arms crossed. "Feh... whatever..."  
  
A few minutes later, Kyo found himself gulping with little sweat drops falling from his head. As he watched Tohru walking towards the door of the house, he started getting desperate and looking for a place to hide. Yuki caught him by the collar before he could run away.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?..."  
  
"What?? Let go kuso nezumi!!" Kyo snapped at him while trying to let go of his grab.  
  
"You're staying..." Yuki stated calmly as Shigure smirked at the scene.  
  
Tohru went to answer the door with a smile. "Welcome Kagura..." she started saying happily as she opened the door. "...san..." her cheerful tone of voice changed quickly into a concerned one as she saw Kagura's expression. Sure she was smiling, but there was something wrong about her. Her eyes seemed slightly dull and it seemed as if she was just trying too hard to get that smile on her face. She stepped a side to let the girl in.  
  
"Good morning Tohru-kun!... I came to help you with the cleaning today!..."  
  
"H-hai!!... 'It must be my imagination... Kagura-san seems to be... ok...'" she thought that last part to herself while closing the door behind her. "Ah! Kagura-san! Have you had breakfast? I made..."  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me..." she quickly cut her off. "Have you started with the cleaning yet?..."  
  
"Eh... no, not yet..." Tohru said with surprise as she watched Kagura walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"... why don't you stop Kyo, it's not like she's gonna kill you..." stated a funny looking Shigure.  
  
"Like hell she isnt!! I just..." Kyo stopped talking when they noticed Kagura and Tohru were in the kitchen.  
  
"Ah!! Kagura! Welcome welcome! How are you?" asked a now smiling Shigure. "Eh?..."  
  
He stared at Kagura; her expression was that of saddened one as she noticed Kyo trying to get away from Yuki's grab. "Kagura?..." he asked slightly concerned. Kagura shook her head and her smile went back on her face. "I'm fine!..."  
  
"Ohayou, Kagura..." stated a smiling Yuki.  
  
"Good morning Yuki-chan!... Kyo-kun..."  
  
They all stayed quiet and blinking at her. They were surprised this time Kagura hadnt run up to Kyo and hugged him like she usually did. This time she was acting different. No more hugs, no more snapping at him. Even Kyo was surprised by her behaviour as he calmed down and stared at her with suspicious eyes.  
  
"Ohayou..." he stated in a dry tone of voice while glaring at the girl. Kagura just turned her gaze away from him and smiled.  
  
"Kagura... are you feeling alright?..." asked Shigure while leaning on the table to get a closer view of her face.  
  
"Hai!..." replied a smiling Kagura. "Ah!" Then she turned towards Tohru. "Tohru-kun? Can I leave my bag on your room?"  
  
"Sure..." Tohru said while watching her walking away. " Kagura-san!"  
  
Kagura turned to her with an emotionless expression. Tohru blinked at her sudden change, which made Kagura shake her head again and get a smile back on her face. "Hai?"  
  
"I-I'll... go with you, I've got to get some things before we start cleaning the house..."  
  
"Sure!" replied a smiling Kagura, then both her and Tohru headed upstairs, leaving Kyo, Yuki and Shigure behind with serious expressions.  
  
Silence filled the room before Shigure spoke.  
  
"Now that was strange..." he stated while glancing at Kyo, who was just resting his head on his hand while staring at nothing in particular.  
  
"You think something happened to her?..." asked a serious looking Yuki.  
  
"I don't know... but she was ceirtanly not being herself... that smile of hers was fake..."  
  
"So you noticed too..." stated Yuki, then he turned towards the neko and glared at him with a serious expression. "What are you going to do about it..."  
  
"What??... nothing! Why would I?" snapped an angry Kyo.  
  
"Arent you worried about her?" asked a serious looking Shigure.  
  
"I-I'm not!" stammered Kyo. " Feh! At last I'm free from all those annoying situations she's always put me through! At least I can get some peace now!"  
  
"Is that so?..."  
  
"Yes it is so!... I don't know what's wrong with her, but I'm sure she'll get over it later... she probably fell or something like that, I don't know..." stated Kyo with an annoyed face as he turned his back to them while they kept talking. " 'Yeah... she'll get over whatever it is that's bothering her...'" he thought to himself while softening his expression.  
  
Inside Tohru's room, Kagura sat on her bed exploring the room with her eyes. How everything was well organized and clean. How everything seemed to sparkle as the sun rays entered the room. Her hands felt the soft fabric of the sheets and a small smile appeared on her face as she dropped herself and stared at the ceiling.  
  
" 'Everything is so bright... so clean and tidy... Maybe this is what Kyo- kun likes about her... she's so diligent and nice...'" Kagura thought to herself as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Kagura-san?..." Tohru asked with a smile on her face while holding the cleaning supplies on her hands. Kagura opened her eyes suddenly and sat back on the bed with an apologetic smile.  
  
"Ah! Sumimasen Tohru-kun! I just couldnt help it, your bed is so big and comfortable!..."  
  
"That's ok! Don't worry..." Tohru stated happily. Both of the girls giggled and then Kagura stood up.  
  
"Ok then! Since you've got everything we're gonna need, I think it'll be better to start cleaning!..." Kagura stated while walking outside the room. Tohru turned around with a slightly concerned expression as she watched her walking away.  
  
"Kagura-san?..." Kagura turned to her with a smile. "Are you... I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable... but are you sure you're feeling ok?..."  
  
"Sure! Why wouldn't I?..."  
  
"Well, it's just... it's just that..." Tohru stared at the puzzled look on Kagura's face. She looked so cute when she held that expression that Tohru could only smile at her slightly blushed. "Nothing!... let's get started then!"  
  
"Hai!" replied a now smiling Kagura as they both headed downstairs.  
  
The hours passed quickly as they were all busy doing the cleaning. Even Shigure helped, well dusting off an old jug that is, but for him it was a huge task he had accomplished. They all seemed to be having a good time, chatting while cleaning the living room, sharing laughs from time to time.  
  
But at the same time they were concerned about Kagura. She'd been laughing and talking to them, but she was just not being herself; it was odd. She avoided any type of contact with Kyo. She hardly even spoke to him, and when she did she refused to look at his eyes.  
  
Now this was starting to worry him as well. Sure he said she annoyed him all the time, but now that she was behaving this way, avoiding him at all cost, he felt slightly concerned. She usually wouldn't leave him alone, chasing after him, beating him up, those things were gone now.  
  
Yuki and Shigure had noticed that since she walked in. They glaced at each other from time to time with a serious look on their faces. What had happened o her to behave this way?  
  
Lunch time also went rather quickly. Kagura sat next to Tohru and they seemed to be having a good time while talking about school, friends and other things. Shigure's comments added the laughs to the room. At least then everything looked normal. Yuki also joined their conversation, but there wasn't a word from Kyo. He just sat there and stared at them.  
  
After lunch, they went back to cleaning. And then it all started again. Kagura didn't talk much and Kyo didn't seem to care. Tohru had tried to start up a conversation with them, but only got short cutting words in response. They were even left alone once, in the kitchen; Shigure spied on them from behind the door, but got nothing. They didn't talk. Well, they did exchange words from time to time, but that was it.  
  
The hours passed quickly again and it was around 6 p.m. when they finally finished. Now they were sitting around the table in the living room having tea.  
  
"It took us more than I had expected!..." said a smiling Tohru.  
  
"Hai! I bet if Shi-chan had helped we would've finished earlier..." stated a smiling Kagura while glaring at Shigure.  
  
"I doubt that...Shigure would've only make things worse..." stated a calmed Yuki while taking a sip from his tea cup.  
  
"I did help you know..."  
  
"Yeah right... staring at an empty old vase is NOT helping..." stated Kyo with a funny face as he glanced at him from the corner of his eye. They all started giggling except for Kagura, who had lowered her head a little.  
  
After the giggling stopped, Kagura got to her feet surprising the others. "Well! Since my work is done here I guess I should be getting back..."  
  
"Eh?... I thought you were staying Kagura-san..."  
  
"No, that's ok... I've got to get back there's nothing else for me to do here..." she replied with a smile. Shigure and Yuki stared at her.  
  
" Kagura... is there something you're not telling us?..." Shigure asked with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Eh?..."  
  
"He's right... you're not being yourself... is there something wrong?..."Yuki stated also with a serious expression; Tohru and Shigure looked at her while Kyo just turned his gaze away from hers.  
  
"What do you mean... I'm fine really..." Kagura stated while turning her face away.  
  
"Kagura-san... please do tell us if you're not feeling ok..."  
  
"Tohru-kun and Yuki are right... your behaviour is not been..."  
  
Without turning to face them, Kagura answered. "Look... just because I'm not annoying like other times doesn't mean something's wrong with me..." they stayed silent for a while.  
  
"Kagura-san..." Tohru whispered.  
  
Kagura turned to them with a smile on her face. " Gomen ne... Ja, I better get going..." and with that she turned around and walked outside, leaving the rest with concerned and serious expressions.  
  
"Kagura-san!..." Tohru got to her feet and was about to go after her when Shigure stopped her.  
  
"Tohru-kun... just let her leave... I'm sure Kagura's just tired... maybe all this cleaning wore her out..." stated a smiling Shigure, Yuki stared at him from the corner of his eye.  
  
" But..."  
  
"It's ok... I'll talk to her, don't worry..." Shigure smiled as a concerned looking Tohru took her seat. Kyo gave his back to them so they wouldn't notice his serious though concerned expression.  
  
It was about 8 p.m. and Kyo layed on top of the roof of their house looking at the dark sky. It was a clear night, no clouds were there to block the view of the thousands of shinning stars twinkling up above. He layed there motionless, staring at specially one of those stars, the most bright one that seemed to had caught his attention. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that someone had used the ladder to climb up. He just stayed there watching that far shinny sky.  
  
"Nee Kyo.." Said a tired faced Shigure while looking at him from the ladder. "How can you come to this place everytime. it sure is tiring to climb all the way up here" Continued Shigure.  
  
"That's 'cause we're talking about you.." replied Kyo in a monotonous tone of voice. "You're the one that finds it a difficult task even to get to the fridge and get a glass of water" he continued.  
  
"Hn" replied Shigure with a smirk. "Cant argue with that" He looked at Kyo who seemed to be in some kind of trance staring at the stars. "Tohru-kun was worried about you not having dinner, so she made you this onigiri right before she went to her job.. said something about having to get the cleaning supplies back..." he said while putting the onigiri next to him.  
  
Kyo glared at them from the corner of his eyes and then went back to staring at the sky.  
  
"You better eat them if you don't want them to go bad.. then all of Tohru- kun's efforts would be wasted" said Shigure turning towards Kyo expecting an awnswer.  
  
"Fine, just leave them there.." said Kyo, not caring too much about Shigure or the onigiris.  
  
"Well you sure have a nice way of comunitacing with others Kyo. what's wrong... now it seems as if everyone's behaviour is changing for a reason... are you worried about Kagura?..." asked Shigure.  
  
"Not on your business" replied Kyo not taking his eyes from the sky. "Why should I care... you said yourself she was probably tired or something..."  
  
Shigure held a serious expression at first, but then he changed it.  
  
"Mou. I worry about you and even climb up all the way here on this freezing night and that's all I get??.." said Shigure with a funny disappointed expression on his face. "Ahh.. I should've listened to Yuki when he told me it was a waste of time.. after all, all nekos like high places, even on a cold night like this one, though I never expected YOU to be so cold, ahh, I should've just stayed in my room, at least there I don't get rejected.." said Shigure with a funny expression, and giving Kyo all the details on how he was being so rude towards him.  
  
As he continued saying this, Kyo got a funnier angrier expression everytime.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" snapped Kyo with a really angry funny expression. "If you're so tired then why did come here in the first place!!!" Shigure had blinking eyes as he said this.  
  
"You're really angry tonight huh?" asked a still blinking Shigure. "Ahh. I knew I shouldn't have come up here, but being as nice as I am I couldn't help myself but to.." he continued as Kyo got an even angrier expression and a vein popped up on his forehead.  
  
"KUSO!!! I don't need all your preaching now!!" snapped again Kyo, while pushing the stairs away and watching a funny stone-like expessioned Shigure.  
  
"YOU COULD'VE JUST SAID OYASUMINASAIIII.!!!!!" Said Shigure while falling; Kyo got back to his previous position as he heard a loud crashing sound.  
  
"Watashi daijoubu!!!!" (*I'm ok*) yelled Shigure from the first floor. "If you care enough to know I'm not dead! And this is the last time I ever climb all the way up there!!!Oyasumi baka Kyo!!!!"  
  
As he heard this, Kyo got an angry expression and his cat ears popped on his head."Urusai.." he mumbled.  
  
Shigure got to his feet while dusting off his clothes. He turned his gaze towards the sky with a serious expression on his face. " 'This sure was a weird day... I'll have to call Ha-san to find out what's wrong with Kagura... something definitely has happened to her... and I'm gonna find out what it is...'" he thought to himself; a slight smile appeared on his face while walking in. " 'Baka Kyo... you dont want to admit it, but you're worried about her too...'"  
  
Author's note: Wa! That was the end for chapy 2! So? How did you find it? I know things are kinda confusing now, but I promise this is gonna get interesting. Now that Kagura's ignoring Kyo he's feeling weird... Well! You'll have to wait for chappy 3 to know what's going through Kyo-kun's mind!! Ja ne! 


End file.
